a funny story about a baby dragon
by that creepy British guy
Summary: just..wow...made by my mate :P


**A Funny Story about a Baby Dragon**

It's a Monday night and Spike was chilling at Twilight's Library. **Spike hears a knock on his door. **_"Spike, Spike." _Twilight said, to Spike **while he was in bed **_"What?"_ he said, in a tired voice. _"You have some visitors." _Twilight said, as Spike lazily got out of bed. **He opened the door and saw the Wonderbolts. ****Soarin****, ****Spitfire****, and ****Crescent Moon****.**

Twilight had to leave the Library as she had to go to Pinkie Pie's birthday party, and she couldn't miss it! ... she would never hear the end of it! As she felt comfortable leaving the Wonderbolts at her library, _"They're just going to give him a speech, about responsibility, respect, and being part of a team!"_ **Twilight**** thought to herself. **As she left she heard Soarin say, _"So do you know what it's like to be part of a group?" _As Spike slowly woke up he said, _"Yes, I've had friendships for over 4 years now."_** Twilight closes the door.**

Soarin said, _"no sex-groups." _Spitfire said, _"We've formed our own sex group in Cloudsdale, we've fromed the group of the best fuckers in all of Cloudsdale." _Crescent Moon said, _"Today we've picked you to be part of our group." _Spike said, _"Why me, what's special about me, I'm not even a pony." _Spitfire said, _"You're the weakest, most impressionable creature in all of Equestria. The biggest faggot too...we have to start out with weak, dumbfucks before we can develop our strategies."_ Soarin said, _"And...you're already a slave to some pony!" _Crescent Moon **laughs.**

The Wonderbolts said, **in unison **_"Let's get on with it you weak little fuck!" _**Spike started to run.** **(dumb idea considering the fact that they're able to fly up to 2,000 Km/hr.) Crescent Moon tackles Spike, and holds him down** Spitfire said, _"Listen to me you little fuck! You are going to fuck us! You are going to have Soarin, and Crescent Moon, thrust their cocks into your throat! And, You are going to enjoy every fucking minute of it you little cunt!" _**Spike starts to weep.** He murmurs, _"okay." _**{in a depressed-helpless-tone of voice}**

**Spitfire holds Spike down,** meanwhile **Soarin thrusts his cock into Spike's throat**, Soarin starts to say, _"This is almost as good as apple pie!" _Spike mutters, _"This is as bad as the dragon gang I had to join." _Spitfire said, _"Shut the fuck up slave!" _**Spitfire flips Spike over **and **Soarin starts to thrust his dick into the deep bowels of Spike's anal cavity! **Soarin screams, _"This is even more tight than your asshole Spitfire."_ **Spitfire laughs...Spike struggles **as Spitfire has released her grip. **Spitfire gets pissed, and kicks Spike's knees causing the bones to break. **Since Spike can't move, Spitfire releases him completely. **Soarin kicks Spike in the face to make him completely unconscious.**

**Crescent Moon Starts to throat fuck Spike, **and **Spitfire, and Soarin are sixty-nining in the corner. Spike is still struggling, and squirming.** **Crescent Moon Hoofs (punches) him in the face causing Spike to go unconscious**. **Spitfire**** pulls her mouth off of Soarin's cock **and said, _"Did you notice that little faggot was getting used to it? Despite him struggling he had a sign in his eyes screaming yes!" _**Soarin and Crescent Moon laughed. Crescent Moon fucks spike in the ass.** Crescent Moon shouted, _"Damn...this is even better than your tight asshole Spitfire." _**Crescent Moon pulls off out of Spike.**

**Spitfire shoves her tight pussy into Spikes face**. **Spike licks it subconsciouslessly**.** Crescent Moon, and Soarin are Sucking each others dicks**. Spitfire says, _"You know I love it when you two fuck each other!"_ **Spitfire starts to gush in Spikes mouth**. **Soarin is now anal-reaming Crescent Moon. **Soarin is getting close to jizzing all over Spikes body.Meanwhile **Spitfire gushes all of her pussyjuice into Spike.** **Crescent Moon Starts to get a blowjob by Soarin. Soarin pulls the cock out of his mouth**. Soarin says, _"I just love to have all that sweet Apple Cream in my face right now."_ **Spitfire laughs, and Spike is now literally drowning in clemen.**

**Crescent Moon cums on Soarins face. Soarin cums on Spikes body. Spitfire stops squirting all over the place. Spike slowly regains conciousness**. **S****pike**** is unable to move**, and say's _"Why am I covered in all this white Cream."_ Spitfire said, _"You might be fucktarded, but we do love having you in our group session. It's like having a nice little camera in here. You don't say anything, and you hold all our memories. Oh yeah, if you tell anypony about this __**I'll kill you!" **_Soarin says, _"Now that you're an official part of our fuck group. We'll be back every Saturday until you learn to love it."_ Crescent Moon says, _"Yeah, fuckslave you belong to us now! You're our property and we will fuck you anytime we want!" _

**Spike cries**, as the gang begins to fly off they see Twilight. Twilight says, _"So did you teach him the importance of being part of a group?" _Spitfire said, _"Yeah...I think he has the idea now. Oh by the way, we ordered ice cream, and soda. We turned around and Spike was on top of a ladder trying to put the bowls away and fell off. I think he might have broken his legs! You might want to bring him to a doctor. I'm sorry Twilight we should have paid better attention." _Soarin said, _"It turns out that Spike went overboard and had too much. So you might want to give him a bath, as well." _Twilight said, _"okay that's unfortunate, but thanks for all the help you gave us." _**The wonderbolts fly off. Twilight walks in the house**, and says to herself, _"What a commendable group maybe they should come back next week, for a second lesson." _**Spike rolls his eyes**.


End file.
